1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting machine, more particularly to a cutting machine with a fence that is easily adjusted during a cutting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cutting machine is shown to include a base 1 adapted to stand on a ground, a worktable 2 provided on the base 1, and a cutter 3 provided on the worktable 2. The worktable 2 is used to support a workpiece 4 moving toward the cutter 3 during a cutting operation. An extension part 10 is provided on the worktable 2, and is extendible from a lateral side of the worktable 2. When the workpiece 4 is too long such that an end portion thereof extends beyond the lateral side of the worktable 2, the extension part 10 can be extended laterally from the lateral side of the worktable 2 to support the end portion of the workpiece 4. The extension part 10 includes a supporting member 12, and a fence member 13 that has a fence portion 131 mounted movably on the supporting member 12, and a supporting portion 132 extending transversely from the fence portion 131. The fence portion 131 is formed with a pair of stepped guiding grooves 1311. A pair of screw rods 14 extend respectively through the guiding grooves 1311, and engage threadedly the supporting member 12, thereby permitting sliding movement of the fence member 13 along a stepped path defined by the guiding grooves 1311. As such, when the fence member 13 is to be used for abutting against one end face of the workpiece 4 during cutting, the fence member 13 is lifted along the stepped path (see FIG. 2), and is then fastened to the supporting member 12 by tightening the screw rods 14. On the other hand, when the fence member 13 is not required for abutting against the end face of the workpiece 4, the fence member 13 is lowered down along the stepped path (not shown) such that an upper surface of the fence member 13 is flush with an upper surface of the worktable 12 and that the upper surface of the fence member 13 can be used to support the workpiece 4.
The conventional cutting machine is disadvantageous in that adjustment of the fence member 13 is relatively inconvenient during a cutting operation.